Remnant's Guardian
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: A Guardian for the Human Race, Arcane must defeat a mysterious, seemingly trans-dimensional being in order to secure the information that will ensure his race's survival. Trying to do so ends up getting him transported onto the planet Remnant. (No Pairings)
1. Exploration

**Hey guys! TheBurningWorld back again! Sorry for not updating lately, I have not really been in the mood for writing. Anyways, I played a bit of the Destiny Beta, and decided to eventually make a crossover. Here it is. Enjoy!**

Remnant's Guardian

Arcane put his Chroma Vow I helmet back on as he plotted a course to the nearest Crucible challenge, all while orbiting Earth in his Arcadia-Class Jumpship. He had recently cleared out the 'Devil's Lair' for the time being, killing any and all Fallen / Hive along the way, and was looking for a way to relax. That way currently being killing other Guardians in the Crucible challenges. He of course never killed them, they were always resurrected by their Ghosts after they 'died'.

The current challenge was being hosted by the Iron Banner faction on the Moon. He piloted his Jumpship (with the assistance of his Ghost) to the surface, where many other Jumpships had landed.

The teams were picked, and the game began.

He quickly used his Glide ability to reach the point designated as 'B' or Bravo before the enemy team did, and while his team captured A / Alpha. He held off against a pair of Titans for a while, using his glide to evade their melee combat techniques, while firing off his SUROS MKB-33 Shotgun nearly point blank into them, the shells along with the added Arc damage temporarily killing them.

He held off B for a while, along with a few of his teammates until a Hunter stuck a knife between his shoulderblades when he was trying to pick off some enemies with bursts of his Galahad-B Auto Rifle.

His ghost resurrected him at Alpha.

"Fucking hate Hunters, sometimes." He muttered under his breath, while running off to try to flank the attacking forces at Bravo. He managed to get behind them, and activated his 'Super'. He unleashed a burst of Void energy, killing 3 out of the 5 attackers. The remaining attackers turned around to face him, but this mistake cost them part of their head (Courtesy of a Hunter's Sniper Rifle.) and a Titan snapping the others head.

The Titan quickly did what looked like a quick wave to the sniper, and ran off.

Arcane's team then captured all of the points, locking down the enemy team and securing the victory for his team.

After the challenge ended, all of the Guardians who participated got random equipment sent into their inventories, courtesy of their Ghosts / The Gamekeeper / The Manufacturers. Arcane actually knew the Ghost who acted as the current Gamekeeper, as he had found his husk around Old Russia, and brought it back to The Tower to be revived.

He went back to orbit, took off his helmet, letting his medium-length green hair fall, and exposing the scar across the top of his right eyebrow.

"Holy shit! I got Timur's Lash?!" He exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Guardian. That is usually only given out to high ranking Iron Banner officials." His Ghost said to him, somewhat cheerfully.

He stood up in the small space of his Jumpship cabin, materializing his new Hand Cannon in his hand.

"Feels balanced..." He mumbled to himself, while trying to get a feel for his gun.

He was itching to shoot something.

He got his wish.

"Guardian! A distress beacon was set on an undocumented part of the Moon, should we investigate?" His Ghost asked him.

"Sure, why not." He told his Ghost, while seating himself once again in the pilot's chair and putting on his helmet.

The Jumpship sped towards the surface of the moon. As they landed, the found what looked like half of a Jumpship. Literally, a half. The ship had been evenly cut straight down the middle, as if someone took a sword and used it to cut butter.

He immediately changed his mindset into his 'shit got serious'.

"Ghost, do me the favor of identifying the crash site."

"Already done, Guardian."

"Good job."

"Thank you, Guardian. The crash appears to be caused by the ship being severed in half while landing. There are no life signs nearby, indicating that whoever flew the ship is most likely deceased."

"I see."

"There are no records of a weapon that could do this kind of damage, this accurately."

"..."

"Exercise extreme caution, Guardian."

"Very well."

Arcane went and scouted the surrounding area for any signs of Hive and / or Fallen, the only things that could potentially have this kind of weaponry. There was nothing, no tracks, no signs of life, nothing to indicate that anything had happened here.

"There's nothing here."

"I am inclined to agree, Guardian. No signs of anything out of the ordinary in the surrounding area."

That was believed until Arcane found a cave. He wandered inside, checking for signs of life. Scans came up with nothing.

As far as the scans were concerned, there were no living life forms. This thought was soon discarded as Arcane saw multiple pairs of blood red eyes staring at him from deeper inside the cave.

After hearing what sounded like "Kill." uttered to the beings, they attacked. Four or five bipedal wolves, each with pitch black fur and white 'masks' on their faces, lunged at Arcane. He quickly dodged them, and blasted one that got too close with Void energy, killing it. He turned to face the others, and drew Timur's Lash.

"Time for a test drive!" He yelled, and started unloading his pistol into the beasts. He killed two of the remaining four with well-placed shots into their heads, completely obliterating their bone masks on their faces. The other two appeared to be bigger, and with more intricate face-masks. He hit them both, but it didn't seem to bother them. They both rushed at him, and he dodged their attacks the best he could with his Glide ability, but he was hit a few times. Eventually he had to use his last resort.

He shot up into the air, and unleashed a bomb of Void energy. The two creatures almost instantly vaporized, and Arcane continued into the cave, intent on killing whatever it was that sent those things to kill him.

He moved further into the cave, eventually reaching the end of the cave, where a figure wearing a gray Cloak was waiting, seemingly, for him.

"I see you made it." The figure said, with a seemingly feminine voice.

Arcane stayed quiet.

"You have proved yourself capable. I have something you want. Defeat me to obtain it."

The figure drew a hand inside its cloak, and removed what looks like a Data Chip.

"This is all of the information you need to defeat the Hive and the Fallen, weaknesses, technology, techniques, everything."

Arcane remained quiet.

"You do want it, Guardian. I know you do. The ability to secure the survival of your race, the Human race."

Arcane pulled Timur's Lash out, and pointed it at the figure.

"Yes, I do. Now hand it over, or you will be missing your head very soon."

The figure chuckled.

"Catch me if you can." It (she?) said, and leapt through a portal that it seemingly opened.

"God dammit." Arcane said, and ran through the portal.

**What did you guys think? I will probably update this more when the game comes out, but I will go as far as I can until then. I hope you enjoyed reading.**

**Ciao!**

**-TBW**


	2. Arrival

**Hey guys, TBW here. I AM SO HYPED FOR DESTINY! I will be getting it on the Xbox 360, and if you would like to play with me just PM me with your GT and I will message you over Xbox once it comes out. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

Remnant's Guardian

Ch. 2

Arcane exited the gray portal, and it closed up behind him. He looked around quickly, noticing the being from before hovering off of the side of what seemed like a cliff. He soon realized he was not on a cliff, and was instead on a roof, judging by the clean white material it was made of, and how high they were up. Beneath them could barely be heard the chatter of people, and pistons moving within machinery.

He took a few tentative steps towards the being, readying his Hand Cannon. The being turned around, and Arcane could feel himself being hypnotized by the gray irises as he stared into them. Hey analyzed its facial features, and judging by them he deemed it female.

"I see you have accepted the challenge." She said to him, with a melodic, yet seemingly lethal tone of voice.

"Is this some kind of a sick game to you? You hold the future of an entire race's existence, hell, two race's existences in your hand and you want to mess around?!" He growled at her.

"I am not 'messing around'. Trial One will now begin." She said, and then seemingly disappeared.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" He yelled after her.

He was answered by the sight of three massive ravens leering at him.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He quietly asked the universe, and then gave his undivided attention to his adversaries. The birds then sent a volley of lethal feathers in his direction, combined with multiple dives trying do spear him on their razor-sharp beaks. He managed to put quite a few rounds into each of the birds while dodging their attacks,as well as getting nicked here and there by feathers, but none of his attacks really seemed to faze them too much.

After dodging another volley of razor-sharp feathers, he Blinked onto the bird that happened to be in-between the others. With no regard for their teammate, the other two birds launched a volley of feathers

hoping to pierce his heart. Or really any other vital organ, for that matter. This fate never came to Arcane as he Blinked off of the bird and back on the roof, feeling satisfied as he heard the death screeches of the bird being torn apart by its comrades feathers.

He returned his attention to the giant ravens, and saw the corpse of the dead bird roll off of the roof.

Judging by the sounds of commotion underneath him, he assumed the populace had been alerted of the giant bird's appearance. Much like what he would've expected from The Tower if a Devil Walker had appeared there, a hail of bullets and explosions erupted from beneath the birds, heavily damaging them, and forcing them to come more into the range of his more effective weapons, and getting them out of the line of fire.

'Are those heart shaped explosions?' He thought for a moment, and then refocused his attention to his current targets.

One of the birds tried to dive-bomb him, and that proved to be a fatal mistake. As Arcane dodged the bird's attack, he pulled out his Jester SA/3 rocket launcher, and unloaded a Solar rocket into the beast's side. The bird immediately caught fire, and panicked as it flew about crazily, trying to extinguish the fire that was currently engulfing it.

'Shame I only had one rocket with me.' He thought, and then looked to his final opponent, who was currently hurtling at him as a final attempt at ending his life.

'Well, what the hell am I going to do now?' He asked himself. He didn't have enough energy to Void Bomb it, and he was running out of time. Any conventional weapons he actually had ammo for did almost nothing, and the only thing the could possibly kill it was if it was over the side of the roof, allowing the populace to unload into it.

'Ah, that's what I'm gonna do.' He mumbled as he readied himself. As the beast approached, he leapt up and landed on its back. He quickly grabbed a tuft of feathers, these thankfully not lethal, and proceeded to put multiple bursts of void energy into it, not stopping until he reached his goal. The bird gave a loud howl of pain as he proceeded to damage it. The bird, to distracted by the thing currently unloading energy into its back, did not realize it had flown back into the line of fire from below.

The underbelly of the bird became a target for anyone below wielding firearms, and due to the building below them being an academy that trains people to hunt things like it, was nearly everyone.

After the combined efforts of Arcane and the people below, eventually the bird was reduced to a lifeless husk. Due to the bird being dead, it began a death spiral. Unfortunately, Arcane was still on its back.

'Seriously, could this get any worse?' He thought to himself. Just as he thought that, his Ghost spoke to him.

"Guardian, I have lost my connection to the Traveler, and I will not be able to revive you. I would advise taking minimal damage."

"Are you kidding me right now?! I could've used this information twenty minutes ago!" He nearly screamed at his Ghost.

"I feared it would hinder you performance. However, I CAN still heal you as long as you are alive." His Ghost said, and then flickered out of existence.

'It never fails. Get into a bad situation, then the bad situation gets worse. Fucking classic.' Arcane thought angrily to himself, as he braced himself for impact with the ground below.

**Beacon Academy**

Arcane came groggily back into the realm of the conscious, and he heard people talking. Most of them looked to be no older than 17. Among them was a girl with red/black hair, a man with gray hair and a green suit, as well as a girl with bright yellow hair standing behind the black/red haired girl. He turned his head slightly, and also noticed a woman with pale blond hair tied up tightly in a bun scrutinizing him through her glasses.

He could hear their muffled voices through his concussion, and extreme pain.

"Are you okay!?"

"Hmmph."

"Extroadinary."

"Jesus Christ, man..."

and other responses are what he heard.

He tried to move to sit up, and instantly regretted it. Most of his ribs were probably broken, as well as a few organs punctured, at the least. He did, however manage to open his hand, and his Ghost appeared.

"This is better than what I had calculated." He heard it say as it started to heal him. He knew this process would take a few hours at least, as he had some pretty major injuries.

His thoughts were punctured by the black/red haired girl poking his visor.

"Are you okay..?" She asked. He could barely see the girl behind her sigh, and move her hand to her face.

He tried to respond.

"Evrthng hrts." He managed to get out, and the girl jumped back, startled.

"You're alive?!"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, school has been keeping me busy. (First week of school and I have homework from almost all of my classes? WTF?) Anyways, stay frosty!**

**-TBW**


End file.
